


Hamilton's stuck in a sticky situation

by Hammycandy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Alexander, M/M, Multi, Sex, The Room Where It Happens, Threesome, Top James, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammycandy/pseuds/Hammycandy
Summary: "You're debt plan is absolutely idiotic" Thomas said,"But I could make an exception" Thomas said seductively, winking at James.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Hamilton's stuck in a sticky situation

“You’re debt plan is absolutely idiotic.” Thomas said. James just shook his head. “But we could make an exception.” Thomas said seductively while winking at James. “James grab his hands” When Alexander heard that he immediately got up but it was too late. James grabbed Alexander’s hands roughly. “Hng!” Alexander squeaked out. “What the-” Alexander said. “So, Alexander if you wanna get your debt plan through, how about you work for it?” Thomas said while kneeing his crotch. 

  
  


“A-Ah~” Alexander moaned. “So yes or no?” James asked. “F-Fuhhh~” Alexander moaned. “Go on, Alexander, yes or no?~” Thomas asked. “Y-Yes~” Alexander breathed out. “Lovely!” Thomas said kneeing Alexander’s crotch which is now soaking. “Jame’s help him take off his clothes.” Thomas said. James obliged while Alexander stayed silent while blushing furiously. Jame’s first took off Alexander’s shirt while tying his tie around Alexander’s hands. Then Jame’s took off Alexander’s pants revealing soaked panties. “You wear panties? How much of a slut are you?” Thomas said in a sarcastic tone. 

  
  
  


Alexander just stood in silence, leaning against James while panting loudly. Alexander starting to put his legs together but Thomas’s grip on his thighs prevented him. “P-please~” Alexander breathed out. “Please what baby?” Thomas asked. “D-don’t make me say it…” Alexander said. “Mmh, guess you don’t want it, then?” Thomas asked. “P-please stuff me with your c-cock…” Alexander said with half-lidded eyes. “As you wish baby, James make him bend over on the table.” Thomas said. “Aye aye.” James said. James sat on the table and put Alexander’s face right by his crotch while Alexander’s ass was facing Thomas. 

  
  
  
  


Thomas started grinding against Alex. James started taking off his pants and boxers revealing his boner. James slapped Alexander with his cock lightly. “N-ngh~” Alex  moaned. “P-please Thomas..” Alexander said while licking the underside of James’s cock. “Of course, baby.” Thomas said. Alex started taking in James’s length. “Ooohh” James groaned. Alex opened up his throat and relaxed his jaw taking in James carefully. Thomas started to pull off Alexander’s panties and spread his ass cheeks open. “A-ah!” Alex moaned but being muffled by James’s cock in his mouth. “Hand me the lube, James” Thomas said. James reached over, grabbed the lube, and handed it to Thomas. “Thank you.” Thomas said. “No problem” James said. 

  
  
  


Thomas started by poking one finger into Alex. “A-AH!~” Alex moaned loudly, still being muffled by James’s cock. “Mmmh it feels so good when you moan around my cock, baby” James said soothingly. Thomas poked another finger into Alex, then Thomas started scissoring his hole. “Mmmph” Alexander moaned. Thomas then took his fingers out of Alexander then coated his length with lube. “You ready, baby?” Thomas asked Alexander. Alexander muffled a “Yes.” Thomas took that as a yes anyway then rammed into Alexander’s hole roughly. “A-AHHHH!~” Alexander screamed. James groaned at the vibrations around his cock. Thomas started going faster and faster.

  
  
  
  


Alexander’s moans being muffled by James’s cock made James close to cumming. James grabbed Alexander’s hair and started fucking his mouth. Thomas started going faster while feeling his climax. Alexander’s legs started twitching and Thomas had to hold him up. Alexander was at his max, he came with cum getting on his torso, panties and the floor. James came shortly after then took his cock out of Alexander’s mouth both panting “A-ah!” Alexander moaned while Thomas hit his prostate one last time while filling him with his seed. Alexander passed out and Thomas and James cleaned him up and took him to the bed and discussed things then went to the bedroom and cuddled Alexander. 

  
  
  
  
  


Little did they know, Burr was outside watching the whole time with tight pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, and comments!


End file.
